


The Zoo

by BreakPoint (erithacus)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex is easy. Love is hard., Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erithacus/pseuds/BreakPoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidou and Momo have a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Day Kaidou!

Kaidou was speed walking through the zoo exhibits. It was pissing Momo off. “Hey! You’re just going to skip the monkeys?”

Kaidou didn’t slow down even a little. “Go see them then, you’ll fit right in.” She shot over her shoulder.

Momo sputtered and tried to come up with something to say back, but Kaidou was ignoring her anyway. Her long legs carrying her swiftly away while Momo practically jogged to keep up. “I want to see the bears.” Kaidou said as a way of explanation.

“And they’re going to disappear or something?” Momo muttered, she knew Kaidou wasn’t going to rise to her level, not here. It wasn’t such a big deal to Momo that they were skipping all the good exhibits, she could always come back. What was really pissing her off was that this was supposed to be a date.

Momo knew Kaidou hated the lovey-dovey stuff, but they had appeared to reach a compromise weeks before. Except now it looked like Kaidou was going to flake out. They weren’t even going to hold hands? Momo might as well have come by herself.

Before they had made it very far, they got stuck behind a large crowd waiting to see some kind of demonstration in the Reptile House.

It turned out to be a feeding and when the crowd finally dispersed, Momo and Kaidou were left pretty much alone in the dimly lit lizard section.

They walked a little ways and Kaidou stopped to look at the snakes. Momo was going to make a joke but Kaidou glared, shutting her up before she’d even thought of a good one.

As they watched a particularly pretty python, Momo leaned over and kissed Kaidou’s cheek.

Kaidou instinctively moved away. “Don’t.” She said.

Momo fixed her with a disappointed look. “Can I at least hug you?” Momo pouted.

Kaidou’s automatic reaction was to tell her off, but she held herself in check. She looked at the other girl with pure annoyance, but Momo still looked at her expectantly. As always, Momo was completely undeterred by Kaidou’s reluctance.

Kaidou rolled her eyes, but she supposed that this _was_  technically a date. She let Momo pull her close and Momo buried her face in her shoulder. Kaidou inhaled her scent. She liked the way Momo smelt, like rain and gravel. And she liked the way she felt too, strong and warm. Kaidou’s thinner frame melted into Momo comfortably.

Kaidou was beginning to think that maybe it would be okay if they stayed like this for a while when she felt something hard pressing into her leg. She pulled away from Momo to look at her.

“What’s-” She began, but the look on Momo’s face rushed her to the realization. Her face coloured and she shoved Momo away. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Momo stumbled backward. “What?”

“You’re a real romantic.” Kaidou said sarcastically. She would have kneed Momo in the junk if she could feel it.

“I just thought I’d come prepared!” Momo said defensively.

Kaidou narrowed her eyes. “You’re disgusting.”

Momo crossed her arms. “I’m not apologizing for being ahead of the game here.”

“Ugh.” Kaidou turned away and made her way out the other side of the Reptile House.

Momo followed her. Kaidou refused to look at her and wondered how she’d missed the telling bulge beforehand. It was too obvious now. It was embarrassing. She didn’t actually think anyone else would notice, but it was all Kaidou could think about now.

“Geez. Don’t get all mad. I’m sorry, okay?” Momo was trying to keep up with Kaidou’s strides.

Kaidou glared. “You only wanted to hug me so you could rub it on me, you asshole.”

Momo glared back. “No. I just always want to hug you.” Despite her glare, her voice was soft.

Kaidou was caught off guard. She felt herself start to blush and stopped walking. She grabbed Momo’s collar but she was lacking any malice. “Why do you always say stuff like that?”

Momo, as always, looked amused instead of sorry. “Why not? It’s true.”

Kaidou managed a glare. She hated the way Momo made her feel sometimes. No one else could get under her skin the way Momo did, no one else could cause these waves of butterflies in her stomach.  
  
After a long moment in which Kaidou couldn’t really think of anything to say, Momo sighed and pushed Kaidou’s hand off. Kaidou couldn’t ignore the disappointment in her eyes. “Fine. Let’s go see the damn bears.” Momo said. Her voice was light, almost casual, but Kaidou felt like she’d just failed a test.

Momo moved away first and headed toward the next path. Kaidou watched her for a moment before catching up. She didn’t say anything as they fell into step together, but she could almost feel the way Momo was pulling away from her. Suddenly Kaidou didn’t care about the bears anymore. She wanted Momo to look at her with her big, dumb smile. Why did it suddenly become like this? Why couldn’t Kaidou just be mad at her and Momo could get mad back and everything would be normal? This new kind of fighting was unbearable. She could handle a pissed off Momo, but a hurt one? And why was she acting hurt anyway? Kaidou had a right to be pissed off about the strap-on, Momo didn’t have to take it so personally.

Once they had seen the bears, they were making their way to the fish and Momo still hadn’t said anything. Silence really didn’t suit her. But Kaidou didn’t know how to break it, that was normally Momo’s job.

Two more exhibits later, Momo suddenly said. “Do you  _want_ to be together?”

The words shot through Kaidou like a bullet. What the hell did that mean?

She looked at Momo, who was studying her carefully, but Kaidou really didn’t know what to make of the question.

When it became clear Kaidou wasn’t going to answer, Momo looked away and slid a hand through her hair. She sighed. “I feel like an idiot, getting all excited by myself. I didn’t think I was forcing you into this, but maybe I was.”

Kaidou felt all types of words springing up in her mouth, but none of them seemed capable of making it past her tongue. It was true that Momo was pushy, but Kaidou liked that about her. Did Momo seriously think Kaidou would just blindly go along with something if she didn’t want to? What exactly about her personality suggested she would just do whatever Momo asked just because? Were they even on the same planet? Momo wasn’t making any sense. Kaidou could feel her breath quicken, a mild panic flowing through her. She’d never been good with communication and now, more than ever, she needed to say something. She just needed Momo to stop talking first.

“It’s all right.” Momo said, glancing over at her. Momo didn’t appear to have any idea what was going on in Kaidou’s head or how much her words had hurt. “We don’t have to keep doing this. It’s fine. We can’t just go back to-”

Kaidou’s fist hit her face before she could finish. “You’re dumping me because I didn’t let you fuck me back there?” Kaidou’s eyes were suddenly shiny, her face red with anger.

Momo’s eyes widened, “No! That’s not what I...” She held a hand to her stinging cheek. “That’s not it.”

Kaidou watched her with narrowed eyes. Momo sighed and grabbed her hand. She pulled Kaidou along with her behind one of the exhibits, out of the direct public view. “It’s not about that.” She promised. “It’s just… it’s like pulling teeth every time I want a hug.” Kaidou glared, defensive. Momo put her hands on Kaidou’s shoulders. “I need to know, do you like me?”

Kaidou wanted to push her away. As if she could do all those things with someone she didn’t like! What the hell did Momo think they were? Were they fuckbuddies? Was Kaidou an idiot for thinking they were girlfriends and that maybe their relationship was more than just physical?

Once again Kaidou didn’t know where to start. And once again, Momo didn’t seem to be able to stop. “Whenever I see you, I get so stupidly excited and I want to touch you all the time. Is it not the same with you?” Momo shook her head, trying to clear it. “What I mean is, don’t you want… well…” It appeared even Momo could get tongue-tied. “Am I alone in this? Is this just me dragging you along here?”

Kaidou knew what she was asking. Kaidou had wondered herself if Momo ever got tired of always being the initiator or of being told off when Kaidou didn’t feel like it, but it hadn’t appeared that was the case. Kaidou just felt so awkward in those situations, she preferred to react rather than try to initiate. Clearly they were going to have to do some better negotiating if Momo was getting this insecure about it.

Kaidou hadn’t tried moving out of Momo’s grip, which was still loose on her shoulders. Her face was burning red, with all these thoughts running through her head, but she knew now was the time to ignore her desire to run. If she didn’t want to lose Momo, she was going to have to try to articulate herself. “I’m not… being dragged…” She assured her. She moved her eyes away from Momo to stare at the floor. There was definitely something they had skipped over in their relationship, maybe Kaidou should have said it a lot sooner. “I’m…” Kaidou hesitated. “...I love you.”

Once the words were out there, Kaidou felt vaguely better. It was true, she loved Momo, and now Momo didn’t have to guess or wonder. Kaidou slid her fingers between Momo’s.

There was a long silence and when Kaidou looked up, Momo’s face was about as bright red as her own.

“Wow… that’s…. um…” Momo stammered.

It was definitely not the answer Kaidou was looking for. She snapped. Instead of holding, she was now crushing Momo’s fingers between her own. “I’m going to kill you!” There was _one_ answer to that!

Momo looked like she was in pain, but was laughing instead. “I’m sorry! Sorry! You surprised me!”

When Kaidou let go, Momo held her crushed hand against her chest.

Kaidou sneered at her. “I’m leaving, fuckhead. Don’t call me.”

Momo caught her from behind and squeezed her in her arms. “No. Please. I’m sorry.” Momo wasn’t laughing anymore. “I’m sorry. Just stay. Please. Kaidou.”

Kaidou’s heart was hammering in her chest. Momo was holding her tightly. Momo brushed her lips against the back of Kaidou’s neck, sending a shiver through Kaidou’s body. “Fine.” Kaidou hissed. She slowly reached up to put a hand on Momo’s arm.

There was a closed exhibit that Momo pulled her into. It was closed off, no animals to be seen.

Kaidou let herself be pulled into the familiar warmth of Momo’s embrace. Momo kissed her and Kaidou felt herself melt into it. Momo’s kisses always made her breathless.

Momo’s mouth was by her ear. “Can we…”

Kaidou cut her off with a sharp kiss. “Shut up.” She breathed, her face already glowing. Did Momo need _everything_ spelled out for her?

Momo let herself be pushed down onto a bench and Kaidou crawled on top of her.

Momo grasped Kaidou’s hips and slid her hands down her legs. Momo loves Kaidou’s legs, long and shapely, so strong and smooth. She loves running her fingers up and down the length of them. Momo’s only three centimeters shorter, but her height is mostly in her torso. And Kaidou always wears such short skirts and shorts, Momo couldn’t be entirely to blame for that particular obsession.

Kaidou let Momo up so she could shimmy out of her shorts. Kaidou slipped off her underwear underneath her skirt and Momo pulled her back quickly, eager to get her hands back on Kaidou’s thighs.

Kaidou let herself be pulled. She tilted Momo’s head back so that she could kiss her. When she pulled back, Momo’s eyes were glossy. Kaidou swallowed. Did her own desire show so brightly? Momo had seemed so insecure before, but how could she think that Kaidou was just going along with her when Kaidou felt so strongly, burned so hotly for her? She kissed Momo again, this time she wanted to convey every emotion she felt through the action. When she pulled away again, Momo’s dazed expression made her feel she’d gotten the message.

Momo held her steady, hands on her hips, as Kaidou slowly sank into Momo’s lap. Kaidou made small moans in the back of her throat as she fully seated herself. She held Momo’s shoulders tightly, her nails pressing into the fabric of her shirt. Momo felt her breath get short watching Kaidou’s face as her head fell back with her eyes squeezed tight. “God.” Momo groaned. “Kaidou… you’re so hot.”

The lust in Momo’s tone made Kaidou so much hotter, her name from her lover’s lips causing waves of heat to race through her. She moaned a little as Momo moved her hands, her fingers pressed into her thighs.

Kaidou waited a moment before lifting herself up and sinking down again. Momo licked her lips as she watched the pleasure spiral through Kaidou’s body.

“Can you turn?” Momo said in a hoarse whisper. Kaidou complied, helping Momo find the perfect angle that felt good for both of them. When Momo moaned Kaidou knew they’d found it, where every time Kaidou moved, it pressed a deliciously magnificent pressure against Momo.

They moved together, slowly at first, then increasing in tempo. Their bodies slid against each other, touching everywhere.

Kaidou was already at her limit. She clutched at Momo as the waves of her climax coursed through her. Momo wasn’t far behind her and she moaned Kaidou’s name when she came.

Momo tried to slow her heavy breathing. She had her arms wrapped around Kaidou’s waist. She kissed Kaidou’s neck. “Mamushi.”

Kaidou was too exhausted for a proper response. “Mm.” She groaned instead.

“I love you too.”

Kaidou’s exhaustion evaporated. She punched her in the stomach, causing Momo to groan loudly, in a completely different way. “Say that _before_ , asshole!”

 

They made their way back to the main pathways. Momo was grinning like an idiot. Kaidou just rolled her eyes. This whole thing was going to go to Momo’s already inflated head. They were _not_ going to make this a habit. 

Kaidou had to stop for a moment and Momo looked at her, concerned. “Are you okay? Was I too rough?” She said lowly and placed a hand on Kaidou’s back.

Kaidou felt her cheeks heat up, she narrowed her eyes. “Next time, I’m wearing it.”

She smirked at the way Momo’s eyes widened but was unprepared for her swift reply. “Okay.”

Kaidou blinked, she hadn’t expected Momo to agree so quickly.

She suddenly had a vision of what it would look like. Momo underneath her, flushed and out of breath. Her legs wrapped around her waist. It made Kaidou blush. Momo had definitely turned her into a pervert.

“What?” Momo said, a little defensively. Kaidou’s silence was making her antsy.

“Nothing.” Kaidou said and they fell into step together again.

When they had walked a few more steps, Kaidou reached over and grabbed Momo’s hand.

Momo turned to her surprised and Kaidou fought back another bout of blushing. “Just until we get to the next exhibit.” She said. She still wasn’t quite ready for much more than that.

Momo beamed. “Got it.”


End file.
